When Words Fail
by Firefly95
Summary: A Collection of songfics and fanfics based on the saying, "When words fail, music speaks". Rated T just to be safe. Ch. 6: The prompt is The Cowboy in Me, by Tim McGraw.
1. Used To

**I finally got around to starting this fic! I usually don't write slash fics, but this plot bunny bit me and just wouldn't let go! **

**The prompt is, Sentinel X Optimus, and the song is Used To by Daughtry**

**WARNING!!!!: This chapter contains light slash, no smex, just fluffy, but if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Animated or the characters, Hasbro owns that. I also don't own the song Used To, Daughtry owns that.**

Used To

Sentinel growled in frustration and leaned back in his chair, he HATED paperwork! He glared in contempt at the datapads littering his desk and for a moment considered just throwing them all out the window.

Sentinel's mind drifted back to a much simpler time in his life, when he didn't have paperwork to do and meetings to go to, back to his time at the Academy when it was just him, Elita, and….Optimus. Sentinel's spark ached at the thought of Optimus, good old Optimus.

Contrary to what the other mechs believed, he didn't hate Optimus, he….loved him. He only acted like he did so the others wouldn't get suspicious. None of them would understand what he felt for Optimus, and they would probably laugh if they found out.

Then there was also the problem of Elita one, Sentinel had never really loved Elita the way Optimus thought he did, he had really only dated her to keep her away from Optimus. Optimus, on the other hand, had loved Elita; he had talked about her constantly and whispered her name in his recharge.

Hearing Optimus merely say her name had hurt his spark, but watching him run to her had nearly shattered it.

Sentinel laid his helm on his burly arms and squeezed his optic covers shut, Optimus may not belong to him in real life, but he did in his dreams…

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.  
_  
_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

Optimus walked past the common room straight to his office/quarters, he didn't think he could deal with Bumblebee, Sari, or Bulkhead asking him questions about what he had to go do with that 'slaghead' Sentinel.

Most of the time, it was pretty easy to pretend he hated Sentinel as much as the rest of them when Sentinel was taunting him or making him angry, but when there was no reason to be mad at Sentinel, his real feelings for the big, pompous, blue mech flooded his spark.

He had no idea why he loved Sentinel, the mech was nothing but hateful toward him, no matter what he did or said. It was like Sentinel WANTED Optimus to hate him. Why couldn't they be the friends they were back at the Academy? What happened to them? Oh yeah, Elita happened….

Ever since the femme had walked into their lives and Optimus had started to take an interest in her, Sentinel had started acting a bit…different. He always got irritable and snappy when Optimus would go to see Elita or bring her up in a conversation.

Then, all of a sudden, he asked Elita on a date and she accepted.

Optimus had gotten angry with him, yelling at him and asking why he had stolen Elita when he OBVIOUSLY knew how Optimus felt about her. He had simply replied that Optimus "took too long".

At first Optimus had really thought Sentinel had stolen Elita because the other mech had feelings for the femme as well, he had been too blinded by jealousy and hurt to see the real reason even though it was right in front of his optics.

Then, one day after Optimus came back to the quarters he and Sentinel shared during their days at the academy he heard Sentinel talking in recharge mode. He wouldn't have thought much of it if it weren't for WHAT Sentinel was saying; "Love you….Optimus," He had whispered, and the red mech's jaw dropped. Sentinel was in LOVE with him? But, wait, If that were true, then WHY was he dating Elita?

Then it all hit Optimus like a wall. This was the reason for Sentinel's odd behavior, and why he was dating Elita. He was jealous of the femme and was dating her to keep her from being able to love Optimus.

Even thought Optimus knew he should be angry with Sentinel, he couldn't muster up one ounce of hate for the burly blue Autobot. How could he after Sentinel had -sort of- just confessed his love for him?

Something else had bothered Optimus, how long had Sentinel harbored these feelings for him? For how long had he watched Optimus flirt with femmes and feel jealous? Optimus had realized something else too, it made HIM jealous to see SENTINEL with someone else. Did he maybe, just maybe, feel the same way about the blue mech? It would be hard NOT to, seeing as they lived together and spent most of their time together.

He had turned back to Sentinel and hesitantly, bent down and laid a soft kiss upon Sentinel's helm, then whispered softly, "Maybe someday Sentinel." He had then returned to his side of the room and laid down on his rechargeberth.

Of course, 'someday' seemed a lot farther off after Elita One's 'death', when the two friends stopped speaking, but Optimus never gave up hope that 'Someday' would come…

Optimus stood up and shook his helm, he needed to go see Sentinel and clear the air with him. He knew by the way Sentinel looked at him when he thought Optimus was looking away that the mech still loved him and he was only hurting himself by trying to deny that….

_I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say.  
I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all._

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?  


Sentinel lifted his helm from his arms, his optics were red-rimmed from crying in his recharge. He always seemed to wake like this nowadays, and it made him want Optimus by his side to wipe his tears and tell him it would be alright, but it was a hopeless thing to hope for, or so he thought.

He started to pick up a datapad to distract his thoughts from the handsome red mech when his com.-link buzzed. He sighed and lifted a finger to the side of his helm, "Hello?"

"Sentinel, it's Optimus, I-I need to talk to you..in person."

Sentinel's spark leapt with joy and he had to force himself to sneer, "WHY would I want to talk to a Grease-Grunt like you Optimus PRIME?" he said, saying the name prime with fake respect.

Optimus sighed, "Sentinel, just come out here." He said and cut off the link.

Sentinel bolted for his door, waited impatiently for it to slide open, then shot out into the hallway, yelling to Jazz as he passed, "Tell Ultra Magnus that there is something important Optimus needs to discuss with me." The smooth mech raised an optic ridge, but nodded and went on his way.

The large hatch that led outside the ship fell down with a loud hiss and Sentinel's intakes hitched as he saw Optimus waiting at the bottom of the ramp with his arms crossed and a tiny smile gracing his lips.

_  
I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.  
Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had._

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around._

Optimus couldn't help but smile at how quickly Sentinel had gotten here and that the other mech didn't even realize it.

Sentinel walked casually over to Optimus and said with an arrogant tone to his voice, "So what was so important that you had to drag me away from my VERY IMPORTANT work for?"

Optimus rolled his optics "_yep, same old Sentinel," _He thought before answering, "Follow me, I don't want us to be overheard."

Sentinel raised an optic ridge, but didn't object as Optimus feared he would before transforming and following Optimus to a large hill that overlooked the entire city of Detroit.

Optimus transformed and slowly turned to face Sentinel, who still had a questioning look on his face. "How long?" He asked

Sentinel looked bewildered before asking "How long WHAT?"

"How long have you…loved me?" Optimus asked, looking Sentinel straight in the optics.

Sentinel froze, staring at Optimus with wide optics, "What are you-I mean-how did you- I mean, What makes you think I would be in love with someone like YOU, A lowly REPAIRBOT?" He sneered, but it wasn't convincing Optimus.

The other mech sighed and put his hand on Sentinel's shoulder, not surprised when he shrugged it off, "Sentinel, I know how you feel for me, and, if you tell me, I swear I won't laugh at you." He said seriously

Sentinel tried to look as if he didn't know what Optimus was talking about, but he was failing miserably and he slumped forward sighing, "Ever since I met you. I tried to ignore it, telling myself the feelings weren't right, but they never went away, they've gotten stronger, if anything." He whispered, then looked up and Optimus, expecting him to look disgusted, but instead the mech looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry Sentinel, if I had noticed what was right in front of my face sooner; you wouldn't have had to hurt for so long." Optimus said, his face now downcast and his shoulders slumped. "I was a terrible friend to not realize how you were suffering."

Sentinel smiled softly, that was his Optimus, so quick to blame himself for everything. He grasped the other mech's chin and made Optimus look at him, "None of this was ever your fault," He smirked, "You can't help it if you're so fraggin' sexy." He said and did what he had wanted to do ever since Optimus walked into his life; he wrapped his arms around Optimus' lithe waist and placed a gentle but possessive kiss on Optimus's full blue lips.

Instead of rejecting the kiss and running away as Sentinel had feared Optimus would do, the crimson mech put his blue hands on Sentinel's broad shoulders and deepened the lip-lock. All Sentinel's fears of rejection and Optimus not loving him back vanished immediately as Optimus fully kissed him back.

He broke the kiss and looked almost shyly at Optimus, who smiled gently back at him. Optimus placed a hand gently on the side of Sentinel's face and said, "I love you Sentinel, and as hard as it's going to be, I'm willing to try to get us back to the way we used to be and erase all of the hurtful words and feelings that have passed between us if you are."

Sentinel pressed his forehead against Optimus's, his once-bitter spark now filled contentment now that he could finally hold Optimus in his arms, he whispered, "I am," before claiming Optimus's lips in another passionate kiss.

__

We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be….

**I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. The ending was a bit hard, as well as how to place the song in the story, but when it's all said and done, I really liked the first chapter of this story.**

**For all of those who are reading my other fic ****Love, Maybe**** I HAVE NOT abandoned it, I have just gotten a small writer's block and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh, and please review!**


	2. Bubbly

**Okaaay, chapter 2 of ****When Music Speaks****, the prompt is, an adorable moment between baby Bumblebee and Optimus, who is kind of like a father to him in this, and the song is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat.**

**This is either set WAYYY before the Transformers movie, or in G1, which ever one you like best.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers, that belongs to Hasbro, nor the song Bubbly, that belongs to Colbie Caillat.**

Bubbly

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

Bumblebee peeked over the edge of his crib at his caretaker, who was busy reading a datapad. Optimus was so engrossed in his reading; that he didn't notice a tiny yellow sparkling clicking quietly while he climbed out of his pale yellow crib and crawled over, teddy bear in tow.

He still hadn't taken notice by the time Bumblebee was right beside his right leg and by now, Bumblebee was tired of being ignored in favor of a datapad and was getting irritated. He punched Optimus's long leg with his tiny fist and let out a string of frustrated clicks, whirrs, and whistles that would be the beginning of a temper tantrum if he didn't get the attention he desired soon.

Optimus looked down in surprise at the now-irritated sparkling and asked him, "How did you get out of your crib little one?" Bumblebee just answered him with an angry click and scrunched up his tiny faceplates in a comical way. Optimus just chuckled at the expression on Bee's face and picked up the tiny yellow sparkling and held him in his strong arms.__

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

Bumblebee was still irritated and squirmed around in the huge mech's arms, letting out aggravated sounding squeaks. Optimus sighed and began to rock the sparkling, in hopes of calming him before he went into a full-fledged tantrum.

His efforts proved fruitless as Bumblebee became more and more upset. As a last resort, he laid Bumblebee down on his desk and began to blow raspberries into the sensitive wiring in Bee's side.

Almost instantly, the sparkling's tears and frustrated clicking ceased and he began to giggle and grab with his tiny fingers at Optimus's face. Optimus nuzzled his face into Bee's sensitive stomach and wiggled his fingers into the seams of Bumblebee's sparkling armor. The little sparkling screeched with laughter and tears began to stream out of his optics.

"Stop!" Cried Bee, "Tickles!"

Optimus just laughed and continued his tickle torture on the sparkling for a little while longer before he stopped, letting the tiny sparkling cool his overheating systems. __

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

When Bumblebee's cooling fans finally clicked off, Optimus picked up the sparkling and held him next to his spark chamber. The sparkling was completely exhausted from his tickle torture and curled up, his optic covers drooping. The quiet humming of Optimus's powerful spark began to lull Bee into a much needed recharge.__

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

Optimus smiled down at his tiny charge, his spark swelling with love for the infant.

He rocked him for a while longer, just to make sure he was fully in recharge, then made his way slowly over to the sparkling's pale yellow and sky blue crib.

He laid him down, being careful not to wake him. He tucked soft blankets around the tiny body to keep the sparkling warm and placed Sparky, Bee's favorite cuddly toy and partner-in-crime, next to the yellow and black helm.

"Good night Bee," He whispered, kissing his tiny forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."

He turned and walked back to his own berth. He cast a single glance at the forgotten datapad sitting on his desk and just smiled, some things can wait for tomorrow.__

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go

**I had SOOOO much fun writing this! I was laughing so hard by the middle I had to stop and take a breather before continuing. **

**Hated it? Loved it? Tell me which in a review!**

**This was especially for Trackster, I know how much she loves tickle torture!**


	3. Cleaning This Gun

**Wow, ANOTHER chapter! I'm on a roll!**

**This chapter is about Ironhide doing his job as a guardian a little TOO well. I know that in the song it is a father talking to a boy, but in this fic, it's going to be an overprotective 'Uncle Hide' talking to Annabelle's date, so just play along people.**

**This is set in the Transformers movieverse, the prompt is, Ironhide and Annabelle, and the song is Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins.**

**Disclaimer:**** Big surprise! I don't own Transformers! I also don't own Cleaning This Gun, Rodney Atkins owns that.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleaning This Gun

_The declaration of independence  
Think I can tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost  
I can't begin to count the theories  
I had pounded in my head that I forgot  
I don't remember all that spanish  
Or the gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget_

Ironhide's holoform growled when a Shelby Ford Mustang pulled up next in the driveway and parked next to his alt mode. Will paused and looked up at him in amusement and said, "Still not real hot on Anna going on a date are you?"

Ironhide glared at him and muttered, "That boy ain't got no business being around your offspring."

Will just smiled and shook his head. Annabelle's date knocked on the door and Will went to answer it but Ironhide held out his arm, "Let me get it," He said, "Me and this boy are gonna have us a nice little chat."

Will frowned and winced, "Uh, 'Hide, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" He said, eying the pistol attached to Ironhide's hip.

Ironhide rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not gonna hurt the boy," He said and muttered, "wouldn't wanna get blood all over Sarah's new rug."

Will's eyes widened and he sputtered, "W-WHAT?!"

Ironhide gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Just kidding!"

Will sighed in relief and heading into the kitchen, barely missing Ironhide's, "Mostly", comment.

The boy at the door knocked a second time and Ironhide walked slowly to the door, this was gonna be FUUUUNN…

_Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun_

Outside the Lennox house, Justin fidgeted nervously, Anna had told him her father was in the army and he knew how strict those guys were!

He was still fidgeting when the door opened and a tall man appearing to be in his fifties, with deeply tanned skin, black hair, and striking blue eyes stepped out.

"Uh, um, ar-are you Mr. Lennox, Anna's dad?" He asked, "I'm Justin, h-her date." The boy said.

Ironhide's smirk widened inwardly, this boy sure was jumpy…

"No, I'm a friend of the family, Name's Jacob Hide, Annabelle calls me Uncle Hide." He said and Justin visibly relaxed, stupid boy…

Justin held out his hand. After a moment of staring at him just to rattle the boy's nerves, he took the hand in his strong grip and shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir, is Anna ready to go?" he asked, noticing the gun on Ironhide's hip.

"Oh, she'll be down in a lil' while," Ironhide drawled, smirking at the wary look the boy was giving his gun, "Until then, how 'bout me and you get to know each other a bit?" He said and got behind Justin, pushing him gently into the house and over to a chair.

_Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun_

__

Well now that I'm a father  
I'm scared to death one day my daughter's gonna find  
That teenage boy I used to be  
Who seems to have just one thing on his mind  
She's growing up so fast it won't be long  
'fore I'll have to put the fear of God  
Into some kid at the door

Ironhide smirked at the flighty looking boy sitting across from him, Annabelle may kill him later, but he was going to enjoy this while he could.

"So you like our Anna don't ya boy?" He said narrowing his eyes at the teen.

Justin swallowed and said, "Oh, yes sir, she's a real special girl, one of the smartest and prettiest I've ever met! And, uh, my name's J-Justin." He added the last part nervously.

Ironhide chuckled, "That she is boy," He said, deliberately calling him 'boy', "You do know what's gonna happen if you ever –hurt- my Annabelle, don't you?" He said, leaning closer to the teen and narrowing his eyes.

Justin's eyes widened and he slowly shook his head 'no'.

Ironhide smiled dangerously and said, "I get to come after you and make sure you'll never be able to do it again, get it?"

"Got it." Justin said quickly

"Good." Ironhide said, leaning back in his chair, "You seem like a nice boy, Anna likes ya a lot," Justin's face started to brighten, then Ironhide added, "But that just means you better watch your back even more." Ironhide wished he'd had a camera so he could take a picture of the look on Justin's face.

__

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun

It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works

Ironhide continued to toy with Justin's nerves for a good five minutes until Annabelle came running down the stairs, with both of her parents following.

She took one look at Justin before glaring at Ironhide and whispering angrily at her father, "You let HIM talk to Justin?!"

Will shrugged sheepishly and said, "He promised to be nice."

Annabelle just narrowed her eyes a fraction more, before walking into the living room and smiling brightly.

"Hey Justin! Ready to go?" He kept his eyes on Ironhide and nodded, "Uh, sure Anna, ready if you are."

She shot a glare at Ironhide before asking, "Did you two have a nice talk?"

Justin nodded and Ironhide stood and put an arm around his shoulders, "Oh sure, me and Justin here had a long talk and I think we understand each other, don't we boy?"

Justin smiled, "Oh, we sure do Mr. Hide," He said, laughing nervously, "We understand each other completely."

Annabelle smiled, "Well, that's great! Why don't we just go now Justin? The movie is going to start in an hour."

Justin agreed and shook Will's hand, nodded to Sarah, and when he got to Ironhide, he hesitated a bit and Ironhide reached out and grabbed the teen's hand, giving it a good shake before pulling him close, "You BETTER have her back by nine, or you know what will happen."

Justin swallowed hard, and answered, "Yes sir, of course sir." He pulled away and hurried over to Annabelle, grabbing her hand and gently tugged her out the door.

Annabelle shot Ironhide a glare and mouthed, "I'll deal with you when I get home," before following her date out the door.

Ironhide stood next to Will on the porch and watched the Mustang drive back up and drive away.

"Nice boy, hope he comes back sometime." Ironhide said and Will simply shook his head.

__

Come on in boy, sit on down  
And tell me 'bout yourself  
So you like my daughter, do you now  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world  
She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son  
Now y'all run along and have some fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Bet I'll be up all night  
Still cleaning this gun…

**This has to be my favorite so far, I can imagine Ironhide doing this! I actually based this off the time my first date came to my house to pick me up. My dad acted similarly to the way Ironhide was in the story, except that my older brother was a part of it too.**

**Please review!**


	4. Firecracker

**I got the next chapter of When Words Fail done! Originally, I didn't intend on putting any songfics with my OC's in this fic, but this song just fit these two so well! Also, I wanted to practice with Bumblebee and my OC Firefly's personalities. If you don't like OC's, or haven't read my other story with my OC's, then just skip this chapter or you can go ahead and read this anyway.**

**Warnings:**** none**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, Hasbro owns that, and I don't own Firecracker, Josh Turner owns that, but I DO own Firefly and the plot, so no stealy!**

**Another thing, I am not sure what transformers call their lovers, so I'm gonna make up my own little thing, I don't really care if it's right or not, but it's good enough for me :)!**

**Cybertronian term = Human term**

**Mate = Girlfriend/Boyfriend**

**Bondmate = fiancée/have interfaced, but haven't spark merged**

**Sparkmate = married/have spark merged**

**Okay, now that I've got that out of the way, on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Firecracker

_When I look in her eyes  
It ain't no surprise  
Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July  
She gets me so hot my heart starts a pumpin'  
When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'  
When it comes to love she ain't no slacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

Firefly snickered quietly as she snuck up on her prey. Her bright purple doorwings were held high with barely contained excitement as she crawled forward on her hands and knee-joints as quietly as she could manage.

Bumblebee was lying sprawled out on the make-shift couch with the remote in his hand, lazily scrolling through the many channels.

"_You're MINE now!" _Firefly giggled mentally as she stood up right behind the completely clueless Bumblebee, waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

Unable to find anything worth watching, Bumblebee sat up and began to stretch his arms over his helm when he felt a weight in the middle of his back and saw purple and silver arms wrap around his waist and, before his CPU could actually register what was happening, he was on the floor with a triumphant Firefly sitting on his back, pulling his arms back so he couldn't move.__

When I light the fuse I gotta get back quick  
You gotta be careful with a dynamite stick  
Son of a gun she's fun to handle  
and she packs a punch like a roman candle  
She's a pack of black cats in a red paper wrapper  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker

"FIREFLY?! WHAT THE FRAG?!" He yelled at the smug femme. Instead of answering, she leaned down and kissed him.

After breaking the kiss, she whispered next to his audio, "Tag, you're it," she pushed herself off of his back, twisted in a backflip and landed easily on her feet, "Now you have to tag me back, if you can catch me, that is." She smirked, transforming into her alt mode and tearing out of the base.__

We might not oughta take a roll in the hay  
Cause we'll burn the barn down a one of these days  
We're a match made in Heaven and it ain't no joke  
But I'd sure hate to see it go up in smoke  
We gotta good thing goin' and if feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life

Bumblebee stared after her for a moment, with his mouth hanging open and his baby blue optics wide. He lifted his fingers to touch his lip components, where her fiery kiss still tingled. Shaking himself out of his daze, he hopped to his feet and transformed, his tires squealing as he sped after her.__

She goes off with a great big bang  
Boys I tell ya' it's a beautiful thing  
When she takes off you better hang on tight  
She's a blonde bottle rocket in the middle of the night  
When she makes love she's a heartattacker  
My little darlin' is a Firecracker  


Firefly grinned internally when she sensed Bumblebee coming up behind her. _"Finally decide to come after me?"_ She texted him.

Bumblebee smirked when he received her half teasing-half playful message, _"Girl, you just don't know what effect you have on a mech."_He sent back.

"_Oh, I think I DO know my dear Bumbles."_ Bumblebee's smirk died a bit at the mention of his hated nickname. He knew she was trying to get him riled up and, well, it was working. He accelerated and managed to pull up almost close enough to touch her bumper before she sped up, pulling just out of his reach.

Bumblebee scowled slightly at her playing-hard-to-get act and accelerated to full speed, wishing he had his boosters so he could catch the faster femme.__

Yea, we gotta good thing going and it feels so right  
She's a Firecracker  
She's the light of my life

She's a Firecracker she's the light of my life

After their game of chase had went on for a little less than thirty minutes, Firefly began to feel her mate's frustration through their bond-link and decided she had teased the poor young mech long enough.

She transformed and, turning around, she held up her hands in surrender, smiling at the yellow and black striped car. He slowed to a stop and transformed, walking over to his mate.

He puffed out his chest a little and asked smugly, "So you finally came to your senses and realized it would only be a matter of time before I caught you huh?"

Rolling her optics, Firefly shook her head, "No, I was getting bored," Bumblebee visibly deflated and she quickly added, "Besides, getting caught can be even more fun than the chase." She said coyly, her sapphire optics shining mischievously.

Bumblebee looked at her with a mixture of surprise, and anticipation. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, stepping closer so that their faces were mere inches apart.

She grinned, "Do you even need to ask?" She said in a seductive voice.

Bumblebee's smile widened before he tackled her to the ground and began tickling her sensitive sides and doorwings.

Firefly squealed in laughter, batting playfully at his intruding fingers. "S-stop!" she gasped in between laughs.

"No way you little tease; you need to be taught a lesson!" He continued his 'punishment' until Firefly's cooling fans clicked on, attempting to cool her overheated systems.

Rolling off from his perch on top of her, he pulled her against his side, kissing her forehead.

"You're terrible," She murmured, pushing against his chassis lightly.

Bumblebee just smirked, pulling her even tighter against him, "Oh mute it, you're no better."

She giggled quietly and snuggled against him, "Maybe, but you can't say you don't love me for it."

__

Firecracker  
Firecracker

Ooooooo

Firecracker (sssssss)  
Firecracker

_Bang_

**Okay, seriously, how many of you saw that ending coming?**

**I liked this chapter mostly, the ending was a little rushed, but it didn't turn out that bad.**

**REMEMBER: Reviews are what keeps me going!**_  
_


	5. Never Gonna Be Alone

**I know I haven't updated this one in FOREVER, so here you go!**

**IRandom****, who is a HUGE JazzXBumblebee fan, and a good friend of mine, asked me to write a story to go along with a seriously awesome picture she drew. If I knew how to make links, I would put one on my profile so you could see it, buuuut, me don't know how, so sorry folks.**

**Also, this one doesn't include the actual song 'Never Gonna Be Alone', it was just sort of inspired by it.**

**WARINING:**** this story contains slash! That means mechXmech incase you didn't know, so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read the following story!!! Flamers go on ahead and just leave me alone.**

**Pairing:**** I think I already made it kinda obvious in the notes at the top, but the pairing is Movieverse JazzXBumblebee**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Transformers, why would I be sitting on the computer dreaming about Transformers slash when I could make it a reality?**

_**"blah" **_**is a dream or flashback**

**"blah" is regular talk**

Never Gonna Be Alone

_"JAZZ! Don't leave!" Bumblebee cried as he ran faster in an attempt to reach his bondmate before he stepped through the blindingly bright circle of light that undoubtedly led back to the Well of Allsparks._

_Bumblebee caught up to the smaller silver mech, grabbing his shoulder joint gently, preventing him from going any further._

_Jazz turned and looked up at Bumblebee, his visor was missing and 'Bee could see the sad look in his optics._

_"I have ta' go 'lil 'Bee," He murmured, making a move to pull out of Bumblebee's grasp, "I don' want ta stay here any longer."_

_"Why?" Bumblebee asked softly, his optics filling up with energon tears, "Why are you leaving me to go back?" His voice was beginning to shake, "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_Jazz slowly turned to look back at Bumblebee, "You don' know what it was like there 'Bee, you ain't ever known what true peace is like."_

_Bumblebee's doorwings sagged, "Yes I have, I feel it every time I'm in your arms, every time you kiss me, or just when we're close together," He began to sob, "I love you Jazz, do you not love me enough to stay?" He felt Jazz's shoulder slide out of his grip as Jazz continued walking toward the bright light._

_"Jazz..." He whispered spark-brokenly, "Don't go..." He pleaded one last time._

_Jazz looked back one last time, "I'm sorry Bumblebee..."_

"Bumblebee…BUMBLEBEE! Baby, wake up!" Jazz whispered loudly, rubbing and patting Bumblebee's chest in an attempt to wake his obviously distressed bondmate. He knew Bumblebee was having a nightmare by the way he tossed, turned, and whimpered in his recharge mode. He could also feel the anxiety and fear pouring through their bondlink.

"JAZZ!" Bumblebee screamed as he sat straight up in their berth, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

He turned quickly to his mate and buried his face in Jazz's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Shocked at how upset Bumblebee was, he began to rub and stroke his lover's lower back as well as the sensitive area between his doorwings. "Ssshhh, darlin' I'm right here, don't cry." He murmured soothingly against Bumblebee's helm.

While he comforted his bondmate, he wondered what had distressed him so much. What had had he dreamed about that was so terrible that it had reduced him to tears?

"D-don't le-leave me." Bumblebee hiccupped clutching Jazz's chassis, as though he were afraid he was going to disappear at any moment and he would be left alone.

Jazz's visor brightened in shock as he stared down at 'Bee. Leave him? Wha…then it hit Jazz like a brick wall, Bumblebee's nightmare had been about himself leaving 'Bee to go back to the Well of Allsparks, the Transformer heaven.

He gently took his bondmate's chin in his claw-like fingers and turned Bee's face up. He raised his visor and locked optics with Bumblebee, "I will NEVER leave you, Baby, you know that."

"B-but i-i-in my dream, y-you left m-me to go-go back to the w-well of A-A-Allsparks." He cried softly, "You l-loved being there m-more th-than you l-loved b-being with m-m-me."

Jazz's optics brightened and he brought Bee's face closer to his own "Why would I go back there, when I got heaven right here wit' me?" He whispered softly and closed the space between their faces, claiming Bumblebee's lips in a passionate kiss.

Jazz could feel Bumblebee's fear of losing him beginning to ebb away with his kiss. Feeling a little bolder, Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the solstice's neck and pulled him closer.

Jazz broke the kiss and chuckled softly at the way Bee's optics were closed in bliss, the contentment in the other's spark slowly began to seep through their bond into his own spark, giving him a feeling of completeness as well.

"Babe," He murmured and Bumblebee opened his optics slowly to look at his lover, "There ain't no where else in tha' universe I'd rather be th'n right here wit' you." He nuzzled the Camaro's audio with his cheek, "I love you so much, darlin', and don't you ever think different." He kissed Bee's cheek gently, "And I would never leave ya ta' go back to tha' Well of Allsparks, it may be nice there, but its missin' somethin' I jus' don' wanna live without."

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked, just to hear Jazz say it. The silver mech kissed Bumblebee's lips again, but this time slowly pushed him back down on the berth while being careful to maintain the kiss.

Jazz pinned Bee's arms above his head and straddled the larger mech's hips. He broke the kiss and smiled coyly down at Bumblebee, "You baby." He whispered and resumed kissing 'Bee.

Bumblebee could feel his smaller bondmate's possessiveness through their bond and he couldn't help but smile. Even the tiniest shred of doubt over where he stood in Jazz's spark melted away instantly, he knew now more than ever that HE came first to Jazz, and that nothing, not even death could ever change that.

**Well, it was kinda short, but I really liked how this turned out, I really hope you liked ****IRandom****, it was a lot of fun to write.**

**Oh, and remember people: REVIEW PLEEZE!!**


	6. The Cowboy in Me

**Has it really been that long since I updated this thing?**

**Song used:**** The Cowboy in Me by Tim McGraw**

**Universe:**** G1**

**Characters/pairings:**** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Blaster, SunstreakerXBumblebee, and mentioned JazzXBlaster and SideswipeXProwl.**

**Warnings:**** a rather saucy kiss between Bumblebee and Sunstreaker, and implied Sideswipe and Prowl interfacing.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers, Hasbro owns them, and I don't own the song The Cowboy in Me, Tim McGraw owns that.**

**A small note:**** I know in one part of the song it's talking about a wife or girlfriend and I use Sideswipe, I did that because I really didn't want to put an OC or something, so just ignore that.**

_I don't know why I act the way I do  
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose  
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me _

Sunstreaker stared up at the ceiling from where he lay on the medical berth; Ratchet was repairing his arm and chewing him out about 'pulling incredibly stupid stunts' or something along those lines. He wasn't even sure what the medic was talking about anymore, he had pretty much stopped listening after the first couple of words.

"Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker, SUNSTREAKER!!!" Ratchet yelled. The yellow Lamborghini shot straight up and Ratchet let out an exasperated sigh, "Were you even LISTENING to me?" The golden warrior shook his head and bluntly replied, "No"

Ratchet face palmed and said with irritation more than obvious in his voice, "I said that I'm done and that you can go." The mech jumped from the berth and left the medbay, not bothering to say thank you to the medic.

Ratchet watched the gold twin leave and shook his head slowly, one day Sunstreaker was going to get himself killed if he didn't start thinking before he acted. This was the third time this week he had been in the medbay with injuries.__

I got a life that most would love to have  
But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad  
At where this road I'm heading down might lead  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me 

Sunstreaker walked slowly to the quarters his brother and he shared, all the while grumbling about the scratches on his new paintjob.

He rounded the corner and ran smack into Bumblebee, it didn't hurt him that much, but it knocked the minibot back on his aft.

Standing up, the minibot looked up at Sunstreaker's angry face fearfully, "I'm so sorry Sunstreaker! I didn't see you!" He squeaked

"Yeah, well watch where you're going next time minibot!" He snapped, but felt a twinge of regret when he saw Bumblebee cringe away.

"I said I was sorry," Bumblebee whispered, bowing his head as his optics started tearing up a little

Sunstreaker's optics widened and he felt ashamed at himself. He quickly brushed past Bumblebee and jogged the rest of the way to his and Sideswipe's quarters.__

The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me 

_  
_When the door shut behind him, he walked over and collapsed on his berth, burying his face in the head cushion with a sigh, thinking he should have apologized to Bumblebee and helped him up instead of snapping at him like a jerk.

No, cute little Bumblebee didn't deserve that at all…Wait, did he just call Bumblebee cute? His processor must have gotten damaged during that battle...Oh who was he kidding? Bumblebee was adorable!

He doubted, however, that Bumblebee would want to spend any time with him after he had been an aft to him today…__

Girl I know there's times you must have thought  
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed  
But you set your mind to see this love on through  
I guess that's just the cowboy in you 

"Sunny?" A voice asked and Sunstreaker looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway to their wash racks, peering at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He retorted out of habit.

"Oh please," Sideswipe said, rolling his optics and stepping the rest of the way out of the wash racks, "I'm choking on all the misery you're giving off!"

"It's nothing," Sunstreaker muttered into the cushion

Sideswipe raised an optic ridge and said, "That nothing sounds like a whole lot of something." He sat down on the edge of Sunstreaker's berth, "C'mon, you can tell me!" He encouraged his golden brother.

Sunstreaker rolled over and sat up, "I-I was coming from the med bay and I was coming around a corner and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into Bumblebee and, instead of apologizing, I…I yelled at him…" Sunstreaker had never felt as awful as he did now, "I made him cry Sides and then I just walked off!" He growled the last part and punched his head cushion.

He looked up at Sideswipe to see his crimson twin frowning and shaking his head, "Sunny, you really shouldn't have done that," he said sadly.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked his brother

Sideswipe's optics widened, "You didn't know? Little 'Bee has a crush on you!" He exclaimed grabbing his brother's shoulders and giving him a good shake.

Sunstreaker's optics widened and he jumped off the berth, surprising Sideswipe, who nearly fell off.

"Where are you going?!" The crimson warrior yelled after his brother, who was jogging to the door of their quarters.

"To find Bee." He answered shortly

Sideswipe just sat there in disbelief for a moment, then a smile curled its way across his face and he let out a small chuckle.

_The urge to run, the restlessness  
The heart of stone I sometimes get  
The things I've done for foolish pride  
The me that's never satisfied  
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see  
I guess that's just the cowboy in me_

Bumblebee sat at a table by himself in the Autobot's Rec Room. He could have sat at a table with Jazz and Blaster, but he really just didn't feel like talking right now, or listening to them flirt shamelessly with each other.

"_What was I thinking anyway?"_ He thought gloomily, _"A 'bot like Sunstreaker would never be interested in someone like me in a million years."_

His self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by a chair being pulled out and sat in. He turned to ask the 'bot if they could sit somewhere else, when he saw _who _exactly was sitting next to him.

Sunstreaker was sitting there, staring at Bumblebee with an unreadable expression.

"I already said I was sorry." Bumblebee mumbled, looking down.

"I…Didn't come for an apology, Bumblebee." He began unsurely, "I, uh, came to apologize…to you."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he stuttered, "B-but why?"

"Because, you don't deserve for me to take my anger out on you." Sunstreaker whispered, leaning closer and brushing his lips against 'Bee's.

Bumblebee gasped and, looking around to find the Rec Room empty, with the exception of them, "Did you just _kiss _me?" He asked in disbelief

"You seem surprised," Sunstreaker purred, resting his hand on Bumblebee's thigh.

"Because I am," Bumblebee said, looking around as though he were afraid this was some kind of prank and the whole Ark crew was about to jump out and start laughing at him.

"This isn't a prank, if that's what you are thinking." Sunstreaker said seriously, gazing into Bumblebee's baby blue optics.

Bumblebee's gaze dropped again and he said quietly, "Don't make fun of me Sunstreaker, I know there's no way you would ever fall for me."

Sunstreaker's mouth tightened and he reached out and grabbed Bumblebee's chin and made him tilted his helm up so he could look the younger Autobot in the optics.

"Don't talk that way, it just so happens I _do_ feel something for you Bumblebee." He growled softly, causing 'Bee to tense slightly.

Sunstreaker saw Bumblebee tense and released him and sat back in his chair heavily, "'Bee…I don't know why I lo-I mean, like you so much, I just do, and I'm really, _really_ sorry for all the grief I've given you in the past." He reached out again and gently took Bumblebee's hands in his larger ones, "If…you can give me just one more chance, I promise I will make it worth your while."

Bumblebee stared at Sunstreaker incredulously, could he really mean that? Everything he just said?

Bumblebee gazed up at him and said softly, "I want to believe you, so bad it_ hurts_ Sunstreaker," He paused for a moment and fought back tears that threatened to spill forth and continued, "but, how do I know you truly mean that?"

Sunstreaker hesitated for no more than a second before he swept forward and wrapped his arms around Bumblebee and kissed him passionately. He gently slid his glossa against 'Bee's lips, requesting entrance, which the golden beetle unsurely gave. Sunstreaker slipped his glossa inside Bumblebee's warm mouth, exploring every inch of it.

When he broke the kiss, Bumblebee whimpered and looked up at him through hazy optics, his mouth still slightly open and glistening.

When his optics and mind cleared, Bumblebee realized that sometime during that amazing kiss, he had come to straddle Sunstreaker's lap. Whether he had gotten himself there, or Sunstreaker had put him there, he didn't remember. Sunstreaker didn't seem to mind, though, if that smirk on his face plate was anything to go by.

Securing one arm around Bumblebee to keep him in place, he stroked the bug's cheek with his thumb and murmured, "Still don't believe me?"

The Bug blushed slightly and said, "Almost, I still think I need some more convincing though."

Sunstreaker smirked and claimed 'Bee's lips once more in a powerful kiss.

The two new lovers were so oblivious to everything but each other that they didn't notice a certain crimson twin watching them with a giddy expression on his face plate. He was happy his brother had finally found someone who he was willing to put aside his pride for. But now, the saucy kiss his brother had shared with Bumblebee had presented him with a problem…a problem in his nether regions that is.

He slowly backed out of the Rec Room and quickly began to make his way to Prowl's office to get his mate to help him 'take care' of it…

__

We ride and never worry about the fall  
I guess that's just the cowboy in us all...


End file.
